


mischief and mayhem

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: The cubs have been missing for a few vargas and at least Acxa has the decency to look sheepish when Kolivan finally catches up to them. The cub has her small fingers curled around the hilt of Thace’s blade as the older man – hardly more than a cub himself in Kolivan’s eyes – naps curled around Keith. The pale skinned toddler is doodling absently, completely uninterested in the theft happening right under his pointed nose. Kolivan’s eyes are drawn to the slight lift in his spine and concern knits the Blade Leader’s brow. It’s rather concerning in its own way, but he hasn’t had a restful day since taking the cubs into his care.





	mischief and mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arka W (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> this is a silly au for about SEVEN different headcanons that i have at any given moment in time. 
> 
> 1) keith & acxa are siblings (i don't always vibe with this, but it is a cute idea)  
> 2) thace is related to keith's mother  
> 3) lotor is somehow kolivan and zarkon's son (..i know, indulge me)  
> 4) everyone lives on the base and it's great.
> 
> this is a commission, so if you're interested in commissioning me you can message me on tumblr! refer to this [page](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/post/169194748390/im-opening-up-writing-commissions-banners-by) for information!

It is a tragedy that puts the two wayward children in Kolivan’s care. The Blade of Marmora is hardly a stranger to fallen soldiers, but it is rare that their missions leave cubs parentless. Acxa and Keith are too young to be without their mother – Kolivan has absolutely no idea who their father is and has no urge to find the man – and while Thace would be the next logical caretaker for them as their uncle, his grief makes it difficult to take care of them. Kolivan, while not the  _ best _ caretaker, rather likes cubs, though Loren’s twins are hardly old enough to be called such. 

 

He would call them ‘kits’ but referring to them as such made the children surly and Kolivan easily forgoes propriety to keep them from turning the base on its head in tantrums. Caring for such young cubs does not make his life particularly easy, but he is endeared to them and they to him for calling them what makes them happy. Kolivan knows that he will never measure up to the parents that the cubs lost, but he does his absolute best to raise them well. 

 

Despite his good intentions, they do not at all make his life any easier. 

 

The cubs have been missing for a few vargas and at least Acxa has the decency to look sheepish when Kolivan finally catches up to them. The cub has her small fingers curled around the hilt of Thace’s blade as the older man – hardly more than a cub himself in Kolivan’s eyes – naps curled around Keith. The pale skinned toddler is doodling absently, completely uninterested in the theft happening right under his pointed nose. Kolivan’s eyes are drawn to the slight lift in his spine and concern knits the Blade Leader’s brow. It’s rather concerning in its own way, but he hasn’t had a restful day since taking the cubs into his care. 

 

Kolivan clears his throat to get Keith’s attention and to try to dissuade Acxa from continuing to tug the blade from its place on her uncle’s thigh. He only succeeds in getting Keith to look up from his drawing – Antok seems to be his subject this time, if the overly large shoulders and tail are anything to go by – but Kolivan considers it a victory anyway. “What have you got there, little one?” He asks patiently, his amber eyes locked on the unnatural lift in Keith’s spine. It looks familiar and the pieces come together to form a headache between Kolivan’s eyes. 

 

Of course, Acxa takes the opportunity to answer for her younger brother. “Uncle’s data pad. I have his knife,” her tone is smooth as she pulls the blade from its holster despite the warning glare in Kolivan’s eyes. Her blue irises are glittering with pride as Keith chitters at her, excited. The careless way she lies makes Kolivan overly aware of how much time she has been spending with his own cub, Lotor. He considers separating them for a brief moment before realizing that the little monsters he’s raising would find a way to interact regardless and lets the tempting idea pass. 

 

“I see that, Acxa. Please put your Uncle Thace’s blade down. Keith, what are you  _ laying on _ ?” Kolivan watches the guilt bloom in Keith’s eyes and lets out a tired sigh as the cub rolls enough to reveal Ulaz’ blade from where it was tucked underneath his soft belly. Stars, Kolivan is  _ much _ too old to be raising three kits. “Please give that to me.” 

 

Keith rolls all of the way over and picks up the thankfully still sheathed blade, pouting at the loss of his treasure as he hands it, hilt first, over to Kolivan. Acxa knows she has several options and Kolivan watches as she considers each one with the utmost care. 

 

Acxa can feasibly put the blade back in its sheath on Thace’s thigh without waking him and pretend like none of this happened at all. Kolivan is willing to let that happen, truly. She can also hand the blade to Kolivan for him to do the same, though he will have to wake Thace up and he is rather unwilling to cause a scene at the moment. He can see the very moment she considers running and bares his front canines in a silent warning; he does not want to chase her, but he will if he absolutely has to. She lowers her head with a small pout and admits defeat. “...Can I put it back?” 

 

Kolivan sighs, though the sound is heavy with his fondness for these awful children. Acxa responds well to challenges, which is..worrying, but something that Kolivan can certainly work with. “Can you do it without waking your uncle up?” She nods firmly, kneeling back down and watching Thace’s face carefully as she slides the blade back into its sheath. It looks like nothing at all is amiss and Kolivan has to rub his forehead to attempt to quell the ever growing headache lingering there. 

 

He wonders what these children get up to when he leaves them alone, he really does, but before he can ask them that, he has another question to ask them. “Where did you get the idea to steal your uncle and his mate’s blades?” A part of him knows the answer already, but he wants to be absolutely sure before he has to hunt down his wildly clever son as Lotor does not like to be accused of things he did not do. Kolivan does not have the patience for another tantrum today. 

 

The twins share a look, weighing their options with care that cubs their age have absolutely no business having. Kolivan imagines that ratting out Lotor isn’t high on the list of things that they want to do for a variety of reasons, but if Lotor is running around daring all of the younglings on the base to steal weapons, Kolivan does  _ need  _ to have a serious talk with his son. But.. “I promise you that if someone dared you to do this, they will not be in trouble for doing so.” It’s a hefty promise to make, but loyalty runs deep in the cubs. 

 

It’s Keith who finally speaks and makes the headache burst like a solar flare behind Kolivan’s eyes. “Lotor dared us to do it after he stole your blade, Leader..” 

 

A part of Kolivan doesn’t want to believe this, but when he reaches for the sheath on his back he is unsurprised to find it empty. Well, at least when the cubs grew older they would make excellent infiltrators.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk messy things with me on tumblr & twitter!
> 
> tumblr: [whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [lotorfenty](https://twitter.com/lotorfenty/)


End file.
